Grimmjow jadi Babysitter?
by Plovercrest
Summary: Bercerita tentang Grimmjow si Sexta Espada yang tiba-tiba gak ada angin gak ada ujan dijuluki menjadi seorang babysitter. Kenapa bisa begitu? Hanya ada di sini, RnR ya!


Shizu: "Haloo! Shizu kembali lagi dengan fanfic humor yang baru. Kali ini bercerita tentang Grimmjow si Sexta Espada yang tiba-tiba gak ada angin gak ada ujan dijuluki menjadi seorang babysitter. Kenapa bisa begitu? Hanya ada di sini tentunya."

Shizu: "Sebenernya, fic ini hanya ada di buku, dan ini juga request dari temen saia. Kita membuat fic ini bareng-bareng. Jadi fic ini juga bukan punya saia, melainkan kepunyaan kami. Terimakasih buat yang udah nyumbangin idenya ya, Happy reading all!"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo.<p>

This story: Punya saia dan temen-temen.

**WARNING**: OOC, ada Typo yang berantakan mungkin, jika tak mau BACA, tak usah di PAKSA.

* * *

><p>Pada malam hari yang cerah, di Hueco Mundo tentunya. Soalnya kalau di dunia itu kagak ada yang namanya malam hari yang cerah.<p>

"Hoi Szayel bisa buat ramuan buat gue gak?" tanya si Yama-jii.

"Mau ramuan ape?" (ceritanya di sini Shinigami baekan sama Espada, kadang-kadang damai geto, jangan berantem mulu)

"Itu loh buat awet muda, gue sekarang udah tua nih bangkotan, tapi gue pengen awet muda," ucap si Yama-jii, pengakuan secara spontan.

"Emmm," si laki-laki gay itu, alias Szayel Aporro, mengobrak-abrik laci di laboratoriumnya untuk mencari barang-barang dan nantinya akan dijadikan ramuan.

"Nah ini dia barang-barangnya, kakek Yama pulang dulu aja ke alam baka, eh salah maksud gue pulang dulu aja ke Soul Society, nanti balik lagi ke sini, soalnya buat ramuannya bakal lama."

"Oke deh, capcus dulu ya ciin!" dan ternyata si Yama-jii ketularan bancinya si Szayel, sehingga Shizu langsung di panggang.

Sementara si ilmuwan setengah gay setengah waras itu membuat ramuan awet muda buat si Yama-jii, lewatlah si kalong, alias Ulquiorra Cifer.

"Wew, Szayel lagi ngapain?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Wah Ulquiorra kebetulan! Sini, sini." Szayel mengibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Ulquiorra untuk mendekatinya.

"Opo?" tanyanya dengan logat jawa. (?)

"Coba ini di minum dulu," ucap Szayel sambil menyerahkan botol berisi ramuan yang telah ia buat.

"Apaan nih?"

"Minum aja!"

Walaupun Ulquiorra sedikit curiga dengan ramuan yang selalu di bikin professor gagal ini, ia pun terpaksa meminumnya.

BOOF…

"Eh? Waduh! Salah ramuan gue! Ini mah bukannya buat awet muda, tapi ramuan supaya jadi bayi!" pekik Szayel saat melihat Ulquiorra menjadi bayi setelah meminum ramuan anehnya. (Bayangin aja Ulquiorra yang chibi, pasti lucu dan imut-imut, plaak!)

"Uwaaa!" si kecil Ulqui pun menangis. Karena Szayel harus membuat ramuan pesanan Yama-jii, ia pun membawa Ulquiorra keluar dan memberikannya pada Grimmjow yang lagi asik maen ps 6. (kalo ada saia juga pengen beli)

"Hoi Grimmjow! Tolong jagain bayi ini bentar ya! Gue lagi ada urusan!" ucap Szayel ampe nyembur-nyembur ke muka Grimmjow.

"Buset! Ngomong gak usah pake kuah ayam!" bentak Grimmjow, sedangkan si mahkluk gay itu sudah kembali lagi ke labnya.

"Dasar tuh orang." Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra menangis lagi.

"Lho? Kok kayak ada suara bayi nangis ya?" Grimmjow menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu mata blue hazelnya melihat bayi mirip Ulquiorra, (bukan mirip tapi udah pasti) di bawah kakinya sedang menangis-nangis.

"Uwa! I-ini bayi sapa? Jangan-jangan ini bayinya si Szayel lagi dititipin ma gue! Bener-bener deh tuh orang!" Grimmjow ngedumel sendiri. Padahal tadi Szayel udah ngomong ke dia, bahkan sampe mengorbankan air liurnya itu.

Lalu Grimmjow pun mengangkat bayi itu, dan melihat bahwa bayi itu sangat mirip dengan Ulquiorra.

"Eh? Ini si kalong ya? Kok berubah jadi bayi? Apa jangan-jangan…" Grimmjow berpikir sejenak.

"GILA! Jangan-jangan si Szayel kawin sama si Ulquiorra lagi, trus ini anaknya? Gila bener tuh orang, udah jadi professor gagal, jadi gay pula," ucap Grimmjow sambil memasang muka kaget bin lebaynya.

"Uwaa! Uwaaa!" si Ulquiorra terus-terusan nangis, makin lama Grimmjow jadi risih.

"Gandeng amat sih nih bocah, lo beneran Ulquiorra?" tanya Grimmjow dengan begonya, udah tau bayi gak bisa di ajak ngomong.

Si Ulquiorra hanya menatap Grimmjow dengan tatapan innocent, karena ia tidak tahu apa yang diomongkan Grimmjow.

"Geblek dah! Kenapa gue musti ngomong ma bayi, bodo bodo!" Akhirnya Grimmjow sadar juga, kalo dia tuh bodo kuadrat. Karena tidak tahu harus kemana lagi, ia pun bertanya pada pemimpin Espada. Sousuke Zen Zen.

"Hoi Aizen! Nih bayi siapa sih?" tanya Grimmjow yang langsung maen masuk aja ke ruangan pribadi si Zen Zen tanpa mengetuk pintunya.

"Ho?" tanya Aizen dengan tampang bloon.

"Ini loh! INI!" Grimmjow langsung naik darah. Karena baginya, tak ada kata 'Replay!'

"Mane gue tahu! Yang pasti gue gak punya bayi kayak gitu! Eh tapi kok mirip sama si Ulquiorra ya?" Si Zen Zen malah nanya balik.

"Yah justru itu yang mau gue tanyain, dodol!" Heei Grimmjow, jangan ngomong gitu, nanti di pecat loh dari organisasi Espada. (?)

Tiba-tiba saat Grimmjow melihat dada Ulquiorra, terdapat angka 4.

"Wah ada angka 4 di dadanya, berarti dia beneran si kalong itu ya! Hooi Zen! Ini beneran Ulquiorra!" teriak Grimmjow bahagia. Lah, tadi marah-marah, sekarang langsung bahagia, kayak baru nemuin anaknya yang ilang kecemplung di selokan ajah.

"Ya udah! Sekarang keluar sono, hush hush!" Aizen mengusir Grimmjow, kayak lagi ngusir ayam.

"Emang kenapa sih? Kayak lagi mau arisan aja," ucap Grimmjow kesel.

"Eeeh? Kok lo tau sich, kalo gue mau arisan? Bareng si Gin-chan, dan Kaname-chan." Hoeeek! Shizu muntah-muntah gara-gara Zen-Zen manggilnya pake "chan".

Grimmjow langsung merinding sendiri ngeliat pemimpinnya itu begitu tante-tante banget. Untung dia gak nurunin sifat si Zen-Zen. Lalu ia pun dengan langkah kilat, keluar dari ruangan yang bikin merinding dan keringet dingin itu.

"Apa yang harus gue lakukan dengan nih bocah? Gue gak tau cara ngembaliin dia jadi gede lagi, mana si Szayel lagi sibuk, masa gue musti ngejaga dia?" tanya Grimmjow saat berada di ruangannya. Tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya yang segede biji semangka itu.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, pekerjaan: Espada number 6, pekerjaan sampingan: jadi babysitter…

"TIDAAAAKK! GUE GAK MAU GUE GAK MAU GUE GAK MAU!" teriaknya seperti orang gila di ruangannya sendiri, bersama dengan si kecil Ulqui yang hanya diam saja menyaksikan aksi soib nya itu yang udah hilang kewarasannya.

"MASA SIH GUE MUSTI PAKE BAJU YANG KAYAK MAID GITU, TRUS BAWA-BAWA SI KALONG INI KELUAR JALAN-JALAN! GAK MUNGKIN!" teriaknya kejer, sambil menunjuk si Ulquiorra yang gak tau apa-apa.

Para Espada yang ada di luar, gak peduli mereka lagi ngejudi, lagi tidur, atow lagi boker, jantungnya pada minggat semua dari tempatnya. Si Tousen langsung bisa ngeliat lagi. Gin yang murah senyum, langsung madesu secara tiba-tiba.

"Siapa sih yang tereak-tereak kayak gitu?" tanya salah seorang arrancar.

"Kayaknya Grimmjow-sama deh."

"Hmm, kenapa ya dia?"

"Lagi masa puber kali."

"Huahahaha." Seluruh arrancar yang lagi asik ngegosip langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, tiba-tiba Grimmjow pun keluar dari ruangannya dengan muka yang acak kadut, sambil membawa si Ulquiorra.

Karena Grimmjow kesal dengan ocehan para arrancar itu, ia langsung men Cero mereka semua, sehingga menjadi debu.

"Apes gila gue hari ini."

Setiap jam, setiap hari yang dilewati oleh Grimmjow bersama sahabatnya yang jadi bayi itu adalah kesialan buatnya.

Setiap jam musti gantiin popok.

Setiap menit musti di ajak main.

Setiap detik kudu di nina boboin.

Setiap mili detik (mana ada?) Grimmjow harus menyuapinya.

Dasar nih Author edan.

Sekarang Grimmjow sedang berada di tempat di mana waktu ia bermain ps 6 bersama Ulquiorra tentunya, dan aneh nya si Ulqui gak gede-gede.

"Kapan sih dia gede? Huuu." Grimmjow menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, eh salah maksud gue menghembuskan nafasnya saja.

"Halo Grimmjow!" sapa seseorang yang tak lain, tak salah, dan yang pasti bernama…

"Szayel!" bentak Grimmjow tiba-tiba saat melihat si professor gagal itu datang menghampirinya.

"Uwoo! Kenapa garang gitu Jow?" tanya si Szayel.

"Gue bisa gila lama-lama kalo terus ngejagain si Ulquiorra, cepet balikin dia jadi semula, supaya gue bisa bebas!" perintah Grimmjow kesal.

"Loh? Gampang tau, lo tinggal kasih dia susu sapi basi ajah, balik langsung," ucap si Szayel tanpa dosa.

"A-apa kata lo?" Grimmjow langsung diam dengan muka geram.

"Nih liat." Szayel pun memberikan susu sapi basi itu kepada Ulquiorra dan berubahlah dia menjadi Quatro Espada yang kita kenal sekarang. Horee Ulqui-chan balik lagii!

"Ke-kenapa gak bilang dari tadi oon?" Grimmjow langsung meratapi nasipnya yang malang itu, kalo tau tadi si Ulquiorra baliknya pake susu sapi basi mah, udah dari tadi kali Grimmjow kasih tuh susu ke si Ulqui.

Sekarang Grimmjow bukan hanya mendapat julukan Sexta Espada di Hueco Mundo, tapi seluruh rakyat di situ memanggilnya dengan julukan lain yaitu, Grimmjow si Babysitter.

**OWARI~ THE END~ TAMAT~**

* * *

><p>Shizu: "Yo all kita kembali lagi bersama saia!"<p>

Shizu: "Bagaimana dengan cerita ini? Apakah kependekan? Kurang di mengerti? Cerita atow alurnya gaje? Gak kocak? Garink? Silahkan melapor ke tiang bendera terdekat." *GEPLAAK!*

Shizu: "Ok saia minta maaf, sebanyak-banyaknya ya, kalow cerita ini serba kekurangan, karena yang buat pun serba kekurangan, tapi saia tetap memohon REVIEW dari Readers oke?"

Shizu: "Sekian talking2 gaje kita, mohon gak ada "Flame" ya. Cukup nasehatin juga saia akan mengerti. Kalo mau flame, lampiasin marahnya jangan ke saia, ke bantal aja, saia yakin reda langsung." (Jalan sesat)

Shizu: "Saiyonara all~!"


End file.
